Live Concert
by Ai-dame
Summary: Edward never came back in Twilight and Bella became a vampire anyways thanks to Damien and began singing for his label.Centuries later she's having her first concert and there's some 'special guests' watching.
1. Just As Good

**Bella POV**

I sat in front of the mirror and couldn't help smile at my nearly glowing topaz eyes. My hair framed my face perfectly; curly and smooth with a sweet chocolate brown color that shined in the light. It was twisted half up behind me and pinned simply. My face was naturally pale and only tonight my make-up was done in purple and black, bringing out my eyes even more as I sat there, examining my reflection.

My lips were a dark bloody red, that shined with gloss and I kissed a napkin to fade it a little so it didn't stand out so much. I had to admit I looked gorgeous right now if a little skimpy. My dress hugged my body perfectly and revealed most of my flawless body. Normally I would have felt uncomfortable in such a thing but I'd grown use to my body now and the dress, if it can be called that really, complimented my every curve. It was nearly see-through but so dark and laced you couldn't tell from the audience unless the light hit me just right.

I turned from the mirror and smiled at the door, "don't hide from me Damien it's rude," I reprimanded him playfully and suddenly the air shimmered for a moment and twisted until it formed into a solid shape. Damien. I'd heard his thoughts when he came in through the wall, and he realized too late that I'd heard him. "You look gorgeous, beautiful," he sighed as he stepped forward and took my hand in his, kissing it softly and I smiled.

If I could have blushed I might have just then, but it was thanks to Damien that I looked like this now. Yeah, that was right. He'd turned me into a vampire. We met up when I was about nineteen and he was twenty-three, or by appearance anyways. I was singing at a club as usual and when I got off stage I immediately realized what he was. We'd got to talking and I realized that wasn't the only reason he spoke with me. He wanted to hire me to work for his new label, 'Demon Productions.' Ironic name really seeing as the man who ran the company truly was a demon.

I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, breathing deeply even though he didn't need to. You still smell as wonderful as you did when I first found you," he whispered against my neck, kissing it softly. I shivered with delight as he kissed his way up my neck until his lips met mine.

They connected in a fiery passion and I felt him lick my bottom lip, nicking it with his teeth as he waited for entrance which I happily supplied. Our tongues snaked around each other, old friends by now and every action was habit after that.

I felt us moving for a moment until my back pressed up against the wall and I was lifted up higher, my legs wrapped around his waist to keep me steady though he supported me with one 

of his hands pressed against the small of my back as the other held the back of my neck, keeping me in place.

I on the other hand had one arm wrapped around the back of his neck, tangled in his hair as the other one snaked around his waist, un-tucking his shirt as it wandered underneath, tracing random patterns on his taught skin. He was cold to the touch but I barely noticed since I was about the same temperature again. My hand tangled in his hair tugged though and I heard him growl as he pressed me against the wall with the full force of his body, every curve molding to fit his body perfectly.

Abruptly though, I heard someone clear their throat from the door and I growled as I broke away from the kiss though Damien's lips didn't leave my body, he simply began kissing his way down my neck again as I glared at whoever interrupted us. "Can it wait?" I asked hotly, I'd been enjoying myself after all. "We're in the middle of something as you can see Elizabeth," I sighed as Damien ran his tongue along my collar bone, oblivious to our audience of one.

"I'm sorry Bella," she apologized mechanically, topaz eyes meeting mine, "but some interesting guests have decided to attend tonight's concert and I thought you'd like to know," she beamed. Obviously she wouldn't have interrupted me if it wasn't important and as to who these guests were I was quite curious as to why they would seem so important. "Fine," I conceded with a pout and disentangled myself from Damien fluidly as he stopped with his own pout clear on his face. I listened in to his thoughts as he spoke to me, '_and we were just getting to the good part too.'_ He whined and I giggled, he could be so childish sometimes.

In truth if you asked anyone if we were mates after this little scene they'd probably say we were, but we weren't. Not even close. There was no love between, other than friendly affection. What drove us to each other like now though was pure unadulterated, lust. We lusted for each other but didn't have any harrying emotions like love to weigh us down or distract us. We did what we wanted and got together if we felt like it, there was nothing tying us to each other. I simply adored the simplicity of it. I could make out with him, but didn't have to worry about him hurting me since it was only lust behind the reasons. So, the correct answer to the question would actually be something like 'friends with benefits,' I suppose. We each knew where stood on the scale with each other and were fine with just that.

That wasn't saying each other we didn't get along or anything, in fact we were really close anyways, spending centuries with each other and not being able to sleep does that to people. We were close friends through everything and the scene in the dressing room only happened occasionally.

Obviously I'd changed a lot since I was turned. I could think about _all _of the Cullen's without even flinching now. They'd gone their separate way after my seventeenth birthday and I never 

got word of them since then. It stung at first and that was when I first started singing to express myself and after a while starting making a name for myself in the music scene. A couple years later Damien got wind of an unsigned new artist working the clubs and searched me out, offering me a job at his new label. After that, Isabella White as I'd chosen for my name was on every station. Her lyrics cutting deep, to the teens and adults alike, both of them able to relate to her words.

Tonight was my first live concert after the release of my first CD and we were packed full, completely sold out in only a couple of days. I was on top of the charts as the world's most popular artist. Of course though, my identity was a secret. Every picture taken of me was mysteriously blurred beyond recognition and no one could ever find any background info on me either. The posters of my concert too, teased people.

A single perfectly pale hand gripping an orchid that dripped blood onto the words, _'White Snow,'_ the name of my first album and my concert. Tonight though, they would all see my face up on that stage smiling out at them, and then from the CD of my new single, _'Walked Away'_.

I leaned against Damien as he snaked his arm around my waist, now it was just a supportive gesture, we'd had years to work this all out. As we walked out of the room though, I sifted through Liz's thoughts quickly, trying to figure out who it was. I hit the right spot finally and gasped. She looked back at me in a grimace, "they wanted to see how you were doing," she shrugged, "I can't just say no to the Volturi."

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I walked into the room, "hell Aro, Jane." I greeted, looking up at the papery faced man with Jane beside him. "Ah, Bella," he grinned, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "You have become a fine vampire indeed," he nodded.

I had many powers and occasionally he dropped by or sent someone to see me, still trying to get me to join them. I always refused though I had no problem helping out sometimes with my abilities. When I glanced at Jane though she was as stubborn as ever, smiling at me and for a second I felt a tingle in my head and I grinned back. She cried out as I turned her power back on her. "It's not polite to try torture your guests you know," I giggled and released her abilities as she glared at me. I now had the ability to turn anyone's power back on them now and frequently used it to reprimand Jane for always checking to see if her power worked on me yet.

"How can I help you other than joining your coven Aro?" I asked getting directly to the point and he chuckled. "I only wished to wish you luck in your first concert, see what all the fuss is about," he said waving his hands around us, at everyone scurrying around for any last minute things before the concert. I nodded, deciding to accept this for now, "thank you Aro, but I must ask that you refrain from feeding off of any of my fans if you please," I told him though I was fully prepared to back it up if need be.

My own coven as of now consisted of me, able to turn powers against the user as well as immunity and could read minds. Damien, he had invisibility and could absorb powers through touch though only for awhile. Elizabeth was like my own daughter, I'd turned her myself and she'd stuck with us. She could manipulate people to do what she wanted with her voice, like hypnotism, which was why she made an excellent stage manager. As if on cue, Zach walked in as well. He could manipulate things around him, a sort of telekinesis if you will to move things with his mind. Of course with that I had him on props so he could move the heavy things himself.

This about summed up my little main coven of course. "You're on in thirty minutes," Zach announced nodding at Aro and Jane simply. "I'm ready," I nodded, smoothing out my dress as much as I could and getting a, "you look perfect," from Liz and an enthusiastic agreeing nod from Zach as well as a reassuring squeeze on my side from where Damien held me.

I grinned up and looked at Damien, standing back and burst out laughing. He looked at me for a moment, confused. "You don't," I giggled. His hair was dishelved and half of his shirt un-tucked, a few buttons undone as well. Everyone else noticed and grinned too, Jane remaining obstinate. "Well whose fault is that?" he asked me and pecked me on the lips. I just shrugged, "you started it."

I took a deep breath to let all the scents overwhelm me for a moment, I felt a bit nervous performing in front of such a large crowd but excited as well. I could smell the blood from outside the stage, people arriving by now to get to their seats and probably check out the vendors though the single wouldn't be on sale until the concert was over. It would be so much fun to sing for these for these people. I was sold out already and it was my first concert, which kind of surprised me. The fact that I knew all these people supported me only made me more excited.

Still I brought myself back to earth as I looked at Damien again and tugged on his hand, "c'mon I urged. If your announcing my appearance, you need to look like you weren't on the verge of having sex with me first," I laughed and heard chuckles from behind me as I pulled him away. "Too bad you're on in thirty, this won't be any fun," he pouted and I grinned, "What exactly do you think we're doing?" I asked when I opened the door. I didn't really need to ask though, I knew how he was and if I was as right as I normally am I would be against the wall again in about four seconds. After a flash of movement though I took it back, I was on the couch in three. He was pushing up my dress rather than risk tearing it from the top and kissing me softly, at the hollow of my neck as I worked at his buttons on the shirt. We wouldn't do anything too bad, just a little fun. Of course though just because it wasn't serious didn't mean I didn't enjoy it. How could I not enjoy his touch when it made me shiver with pleasure, it's just that's all it 

was, love with no strings attached. Sometimes though, I think lust is just as good in a situation like this.


	2. Shocking Debut

**Edward POV**

I looked up at the poster advertising her concert. It had been a week since we'd first heard this angel's voice on the radio, a rare moment that we had the music on while driving to our new house. All of us had instantly fallen in love with her and we hadn't even seen her yet.

It had cheered us all up immediately and we began to talk. Her voice was that of an angel's, pure and soft. I ached to see her in person, she taunted all of us. Every picture of her found online was blurred beyond recognition and there was no background information anywhere on her. She'd come from nowhere and made sure to keep her face hidden. Tonight was her first live concert and they'd sold out almost the same day, the opportunity to see this angel's face for the first time so very alluring. Even Alice had called up the number as soon as it was announced, pulling some strings to get us good seats and even backstage passes! I hated to admit it but I was really looking forward to seeing her in person, I simply had to meet the artist behind this wonderful music, even if I sounded like her groupie.

Tonight was the night of the concert and we'd just arrived, Alice as excited as she was had dashed backstage to see if they could go back there now before the concert but had been politely turned away. They'd said she was busy with her manager, perhaps working out the show or something but we seemed to be out of the loops on some sort of joke between them because the girl had had to elbow the man in his side before he stopped chuckling though he still covered his face with his hands. By then she looked at him sternly and told him to stop. Out of nowhere this time though, he did. He stood straight again and nodded at us with a simple good bye.

Alice and I had been confused for a moment, was there a joke we'd missed? She brushed it off though and skimped off to the vendors that were selling programs and the like for this girl. Her name irked me somehow though, sending a pang of sadness through my heart. 'Isabella White.' My Isabella had died long ago and it still hurt to think of her though I tried not to, over the decades I never forgot her but I did eventually get on with my life.

I simply stood in front of their stage for a moment before a sent overwhelmed me. Vampires. Not anyone in my family though, but powerful. I turned around to see to my surprise, I mean honestly if I'd a heart it would have burst just then, Aro and Jane already seated. What on earth were they doing here? I understood my family, we were _vegetarians_. They weren't though, they fed off of humans. Had they come to feed on the guests? I wondered to myself as I examined them critically. It didn't seem so, but how could they resist all this human blood. The whole family had insisted upon a two day hunting trip jut to be sure none of attacked anybody. Even Carlisle had joined us. The temptation here would just be too great.

They noticed me however and Aro's eyes crinkled in amusement at the sight of me. A second later I heard his voice in my head, '_Edward my boy, what a pleasant surprise. Come say hello and tell me how you've been.'_ You didn't disobey the Volturi even if they seemed to be on a vacation and so I was instantly next to them. I was wary of Jane at first before Aro gripped her hand in warning, "we wouldn't want to disappoint our host now would we dear Jane?" he spoke quietly, "I believe she made it quite clear what was allowed." She trembled in his hold but didn't look at me and I relaxed. Who on earth had the power to order around both Aro and Jane and live, let alone actually have them listen?! I was certain there no other vampires in the area save for my family and the two before me. That they would listen to a human seemed unlikely so perhaps a vampire who didn't want disturbance in the city, a large coven probably to be able to hold against these two. I didn't care much though, it wasn't my problem.

"What brings you into such a popular area tonight, Aro?" I asked casually as I probed through his thoughts, finding nothing of use. I saw him speaking with a vague shape for a few moments though for some reason I couldn't make out their face. Her voice was muddled as well and I couldn't place it but she spoke with authority yet in a kind tone as if she knew they had no choice but to listen to her. Amazing, how could she be so confident speaking to one of the Volturi heads as well as Jane without so much as flinching.

"Here to see and old friend," he answered with a grin. Again I got the feeling there was something I missed and as I looked at the smug smile on Jane's face it confirmed my suspicions. "Hmm," I nodded my head, feigning disinterest though this curiosity was killing me.

From behind me I heard my family's thoughts all centering on what I was wondering myself, _'what was the Volturi doing here?'_ It didn't make sense to any of us but they kept silent as they approached and greeted the two. After a time though, I noticed more people were arriving and that meant the concert would begin soon. I would soon come face to face with the holder of the angelic voice. We said our good-byes and parted ways to find out seats, everyone talking animatedly about the concert. I myself had shoved all the wonder from my head now as I braced myself for my angel's appearance. I had a feeling I would never forget this show.

**Bella POV**

The leather was soft on my back as I kissed Damien's chest, his lips running down my neck in slow movements. His shirt hung open and my hands traced the fine contours of his chest as I felt his hand behind me, one sitting on my ass and the other one tracing lines on my thighs, going up tantalizingly and then lowering down again. Teasing me. I grinned as I looked up at him and pulled his lips over mine, passion rolling off of us in waves as our lips molded together. Of course because I could never have any fun I heard a knock at my door and Zach's voice came 

through the door. "Bella, Damien!" he called, "put your clothes on you've got five minutes before the show." I cursed at the same time Damien did and he chuckled before looking down at me, "you don't suppose we could postpone the show for an hour or so do you?" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed him off of me. My clothes instantly fixed themselves and everything was settled back into place without a hair out of place. Courtesy of Zach I was sure. Damien stood up, grumbling and his appearance had likely been rearranged. I giggled as I kissed him one last time and he leaned forward before I pushed him away and opened the door. Behind me I caught the faint murmur of his voice, "tease," he muttered.

"Oh come on Day," I smiled, "I've got a show to do and you to announce it for me, move it boy," I grinned and smacked my ass as I walked away and I heard him speed his step up until he caught up to me and looped his arm around my waist. "you are such a tease," he breathed and I laughed , "I know."

I slapped his butt to his surprise, "now get ready to get out there and earn my money," I smiled innocently. The lights had completely darkened and I could hear the excited chatter from my audience outside, waiting to see me at last. I felt confident now and looked behind me to see Liz and Zach ready to rock. Once Damien announced me, he'd come back for his guitar too. Then he'd join me here and when they started playing we walk out there, invisible with Damien's power. The fireworks would go off in a dazzling red and white and we would appear, Damien strumming behind me while I began to sing. I smiled as Stephen, a new boy to our coven who'd arrived late walked on stage, looking all the part of a god in training. Dirty blond hair tussled around his face, nice clothes we'd gotten him, loose around him, giving him a casual air. To anyone else he would look sloppy but with our looks he just looked casually sophisticated if there was such a thing.

He got the crowd pumped up for us before Liz and Zach appeared in their corresponding spots, Liz on drums and Zach on electric in a cloud of smoke. Damien played bass of course. I loved it when he played behind me though because I could feel the vibrations of each chord and it filled me with an energy that calmed me down and soothed me. He knew that which was why we were set up the way we were tonight.

I smiled on stage though they couldn't see me yet and felt the familiar pulse of the beat of the bass behind me as I closed my eyes for a moment, hearing the fireworks go off and the invisibility lift to a gasp of oohs and ahhs. Then I opened my mouth a began to do what they came here to hear, sing.

"Grey's my favorite color  
Black and white has never been my thing  


I'll take my drink lukewarm now  
Hot and cold is not the thing for me,"

I began and continued on to the cheers of my fans, this was a strong song of mine and I really enjoyed singing it, hearing Liz backing me up.

"Absolutes are hidden  
I've buried my convictions

Chorus  
I cannot be blind no more  
Numb to what I'm living for  
Help me stop this compromise that justifies these lies  
I need Your passion in this life

I don't want to impose  
Who really needs to know what I believe  
Cause no one likes rockin' boats  
And who would care to see the way I see

So give me the fire, yeah  
God give me Your fire  
And raise this life higher!"

I finished the song. Though one of my favorites, it was on the short side, a little over two minutes. The crowd roared though and I smiled happily. Letting their excitement fill me I looked out to the rows of fans and spoke into the mike, smooth and soft, "are you ready?" I asked and was deafened by their response, "well then let's get this show started!" I cheered, "I know you all are excited about my first concert so hopefully I don't disappoint!" I grinned at them.

I looked at the crowd for a moment and found Aro's and Jane's surprised faces, they probably didn't think I could sing that well. I recognized another scent though but refused to register it for now, I wouldn't be distracted. "Here we go then," I called out, "superstar!"

They cheered and I had a sudden thought that when they would go home with no voices.

The beat started and I took a deep breath though I didn't need one it relaxed me before I felt a hand on my back. I didn't have to look to know and I nodded that I was ready.

**Edward POV**

No.Way.


	3. Lies and Truths

**Damien POV**

Once Bella finished up with '_Superstar'_, I heard her musical voice start in with that 'ahhh's' of our third song. This one I would come in first though and I moved up beside her as I played the beat, her voice filling my ears. I'd made a good choice in signing her all those years again. I noticed when Liz's voice joined hers, a little higher before the drums started in as well and I played louder as I gripped the mic in my hand and whispered into it hoarsely in a smooth yet somehow husky voice.

"_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again,"_

I could see the girls swooning in the crowd and couldn't help but feel a bit cocky. I loved female attention, but Bella knew exactly what I liked. I allowed myself to scan over the crowds, catching the scent of more vampires, a large coven of them near the front. I knew no vampires could smell us; Bella's power hid our presence from everyone. The Volturi had already known about us but these ones I didn't recognize. As I looked for them though I noticed Bella's sexy voice cutting through my thoughts, she had a sort of loud voice that could go soft if she wanted to but it always caught your attention with it's rough and kind of raw sound and I joined her with my own voice for this set.

"_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above,"_

We sounded good together; even I had to admit that, her raw voice against my husky whisper dragged you under, into our world and didn't let you out until we stopped. I took this chance to rest as Bella sang her part alone, and I still searched the front of the stage for those vampires.

"_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me,"_

I whispered into the mic again, this one kept my voice low and rough. Probably one of my favorite songs, because unlike some songs, you could also clearly make out the rest of the instruments as well.

"_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree"_

I found them as Bella and I sang together again, her voice jut lower than me,

"_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you."_

I examined them more closely, going over each face as my voice faded out and Bella's became clearer.

"_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me,"_

About three of them were blonde, two of the males and one female that just fell below the bar compared to Bella. Then they had variations of brown, two more females and males alike. God, there was seven of them! What was a coven this size doing here? They seemed to be watching the stage in awe, no doubt shocked by Bella's appearance. Few people could wear what she was right now and not be called a slut, she was one of those few people. She also didn't rely on her looks either, she had a powerful voice which is what people fell for anyways, this had been the reason she didn't show her face for so long. Build excitement and wonder in the fans so when it happened they couldn't not love her anymore, they were in too deep. These people though, they just stood agape and when my eyes landed one of the males with a brown hair, it was hard to tell in this lighting he was simply staring at Bella in amazement though. Trying to avoid drooling it seemed like, but there was something that flickered in his eyes that made me feel like he was more than star-struck.

"_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me,"_

The instruments took over as Bella went on with the 'aah's' again and I gripped her hand for a moment, borrowing her power. This male unnerved me with his glance and I had to know what he was thinking. Before that though I finished my part of the song,

"_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you."_

Bella sang her part next, the song was almost over and in that time I would look into his thoughts.

"_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me,"_

It went out with 'ahh's' from both her and Liz and then I concentrated on the man who still looked unwaveringly at my Bella.

**Edward POV**

No.Way.

I told myself again, this girl on stage, the angel I had been listening to was not Bella, it couldn't be. This is what I told myself over and over again. She was dead, she was supposed to have died a long time ago, how could she have survived. She wasn't a vampire I knew, she didn't smell like us at all, and I could sense nothing from inside of her, sure she was pale and beautiful but that hardly counted her for a being a vampire. Then again, that would almost provide perfect reasoning for why Aro and Jane had listened to her. No, I told myself again firmly, they might seem the same but your Bella's gone. Still though, the likeness was disturbing.

When I saw the man behind her step up next to her though and touch her though, I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me at their touch. How dare he touch my Bella like that, I was the only one allowed to do that. Wait, I scolded myself, calm down she isn't your Bella they just look alike.

I looked back upstage at this angel that looked like her and saw the man grinning down at me, why the hell was he smiling?! Was he mocking me or something? Not only were their looks uncanny, I couldn't read a single one of their thoughts and this scared me. What was happening to my powers?

Still though he appeared amused and it angered me so much that I might be the one providing this fun for him and I began to growl low and menacing. Though I was all the way over here and they were still playing he somehow heard me which made him chuckle.

After the song was done though and my angel's voice faded out he grinned out me, full of arrogance as he leaned in a put his lips to her neck, murmuring something to her though no sound came out. I clenched my fist in anger; he was definitely mocking me now. I glared at him on stage and then I saw my angel's face turn towards me, my sweet Bella, or who I cold pretend she was for now anyways. Her eyes flickered for a moment but then it was gone and I wondered if it might have the lights.

When she faced me though, I took in a sharp breath of air. I'd been so focused on her face that I'd neglected to examine the rest of her. Her clothes though! They were nearly transparent against her defined body but the material was too dark to actually glimpse anything. I don't think I've ever seen someone able to wear something like that without being bad-mouthed, but she definitely worked it to her advantage. I believe she gave even Rosalie a run for her money.

She watched me for a moment and then giggled with the other man, what the hell was so god dammed funny?! I was beginning to become irritated with this all when the same boy from before, walking with a casual air came out on stage. He may have looked casual but he seemed to have calculated his look just right so that he still looked good and not sloppy. It was a trait few could successfully pull off. From the looks of it though, he'd had practice.

My angel turned back towards the rest of the crowd and smiled that dazzling smile again. "Well everybody," her musical voice rang out, "we're going to take a quick water break backstage for a moment so feel free to enjoy our little Stephen's entertainment while you wait."

We all cheered for her again as she walked off stage, the band trailing behind her. Stephen as she'd called him walked out and pouted at her and she flicked him playfully as he walked on stage. He wasn't a bad singer really and many of the females seemed taken with him but I longed for my angel's voice again.

Briefly though I wondered if she was with the man on stage, they seemed close enough and didn't mind each other's company obviously but then again the whole pack seemed close. It irked me to no end to think that he might my angel all to himself. Of course I didn't want to think that she was almost the twin of my real angel, that couldn't be possible. Alice would have seen something if that had happened and it had all been quiet until her death, she'd been in an accident and never left the hospital. We'd mourned for a good many years until even the grief began to get to us. We slowly began to get into our old routine, the emptiness just faintly there to remind us of what we'd lost.

I looked to my side and saw the rest of the family watching the stage where the girl had exited in amazement. None of us had expected this. Sure we could pass the name off as coincidence but when she looked like a clone as well it made it a bit more complicated.

"Was that who I think it was?" Jasper whispered next to me so the whole family could here. I could hear the murmur of their thoughts before Alice burst out, "It's Bella, it's Bella!" she cheered. I looked 

around and sighed my acceptance of this. Everyone seemed so excited about it now and I could feel the hope bubbling within me again though I knew I shouldn't have. Even if it was my Bella, she'd obviously moved on. I looked up at the silence though and saw their confused faces. "But why can't I see anything?" Alice asked, her face screwed up in concentration, her entire future is blocked. Jasper nodded, "me too. I can obviously tell she was happy on stage but I can't sense a thing from her even now. It's like she's not there. I nodded to this and they turned to me, "I couldn't' read a single one of their thoughts at all," I put in, "not just Bella's," I added since they knew I could never look into her head before.

"Why were you trying to read the others' minds?" Emmett's voice asked me and I grimaced. "The male," I replied, "the one behind her. He kept looking at me and laughing. I wanted to know what was so funny," I said simply with a pout and I heard Emmett's booming laugh along with everyone else's. Great now even they thought I was funny. But I knew what this one was about. To quote Esme, _'I looked so cute when I pouted.'_ Ugh, I was a man; I didn't want to be cute. I scowled at them and turned around in time to see that man with his arms wrapped around her. My Bella! And what was worse, she was letting him!

She was leaning against his shoulder as he soothed her, something that had once been my job and I felt my trembling as Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, sending waves of calm washing over me. It quieted most of it but I still felt my anger bubbling beneath the surface.

I heard the guitar start out first before she released him and walked on stage with another smile, preparing to sing again. I forgot my anger then and listened to my angel's soothing voice,closing my eyes and letting it wrap around me.


	4. Needed like a Bowling Ball

**Bella POV**

Okay, so now I knew for sure Edward and the rest of _his _family was here. Why shouldn't they be? I had no right to refuse them but still, it bothered me for some reason. I knew I was going out of order of the songs since we weren't originally gonna sing this one but I needed to clear my head and get everything back in view.

I thought it was hilarious to no end when almost all my songs had God in them. What better thing for a girl to sing about when she was going to Hell right? I was certain this song would be fine to sing so I turned back towards everyone and told them about the change quietly. They nodded smoothly and I saw them flip around in the minds for a moment about the beat.

Damien of course gave me a look that told me he knew what I was doing and I hugged him for a moment, leaning on him as I calmed down. I loved being able to hang out with him like this too. "Kay," I sighed, "I'm ready."

We walked back on stage and I gave the Cullen's about as much attention as I did everybody. I was certain if they spent all the time coming here then they'd probably gone all out with the money they had and had backstage passes as well. I'd see them all soon enough.

I looked out again at the cheering people and lifted my arm to wave at them. "Well this is a favorite of mine," I smiled as the beat started behind me and they cheered. This was the first song I wrote after they'd left me. It was the closest one to me. I stepped forward and sang with all the feelings I had.

"She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it

A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time,"

I smiled as I watched them yell and walked towards the edge of the stage, nearing the people closest to me as they stretched out their hands.

"Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed,"

I neared the Cullen's and brushed Edward's fingertips as I sang,

"It's time to kiss the past goodbye."

I knew it hurt him but I kept moving like it hadn't held any meaning. Just because I said this though didn't mean I didn't want him. I just wanted him to know that I couldn't just depend on him anymore. I was my own person and I would remain that girl now even without him.

"I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be,"

I looked at him as I sang, conveying my message clearly. I knew he felt guilty about it but it didn't do anything to me now. I knew I had support now, I wouldn't put my life into his hands completely.

As if to let me know they were still with me as well I heard Liz pick up our alternating lines that began with me.

"She walked away"

"Couldn't say why she as leaving"

"She walked away"

"She had left all she had to believe in"

"She walked away."

I smiled back at her and began singing by myself again, her own voice hidden behind mine just subtly there for volume as I walked back to her still singing.

"Not a day goes by  
For the one she's left behind  
They're always asking why  
And thoughts of her consume their mind."

Stephen walked out from behind the curtain and took over Liz's place as I grabbed her hand and twined her fingers through mine as I pulled her up to the front with me.

"God please let her know  
The love we tried to show  
We'd promise anything  
If you'd just bring her home,"

She had a wonderful voice on its own as the both of us did a circuit around the stage, now I was going the other way as I smiled down at people, listening to Liz's voice.

"Tell her we love her  
Tell her she's wanted  
One more thing God  
Tell her please come home  
Please come home,"

At the last line I looked up at her as if this was really happening now and we stood together again at the front and I finished off the song.

"The choice is yours alone now  
Tell me how this story ends."

Everyone whistled and cheered at the both of us and Liz and I giggled as we took our awkward bows, earning more cheers from the crowd. I already knew my dress was a bit skimpy but Liz was also confident about her looks. Her soft blonde hair was curled and pinned behind her with a diamond studded clip. Her dress was a solid crimson red that wrapped tight on her body and brought out her golden eyes that were likewise framed in shades of red and black. The dress itself in design was a halter top that dipped into an oval neck revealing much of her cleavage. It was short cut as well in the bottom, reaching above mid thigh and I could hear some pretty indecent thoughts from both in front and behind about the both of us.

Liz seemed to sense the thoughts of everyone and she grabbed my hand as we bowed again, our faces light with laughter. I could make out their thoughts and grinned, if possible we might have been blushing.

She walked away from me though taking the mic with her and I started after her when I heard the beat of one of my funniest songs. It was so much fun to sing to. I knew what she was getting at though as she started the song and from the looks of it they were all in on it.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella sang and as she spoke I had no doubt that she really was her. I felt a tear in my chest as she brushed her smooth fingertips across mine with those words. _"Time to kiss the past goodbye."_

What did she mean, she didn't want me anymore? Was she leaving me behind? I listened carefully to the rest of her words repeating them to myself in my head. It seemed more like she was trying to say something else but I couldn't put my fingers on it. God! Just once I wish I could read her mind.

I don't care if she doesn't want me though; I'd had enough of going on without her. Thinking her dead. No matter what I would win her back though, even if it took the rest of my existence to do it. I was determined to have her.

I saw her bow with the other female and suddenly grew very uncomfortable in my tight fitting pants. I was certain if I'd been human my face would be an embarrassing color of red that would put Bella's old one to shame. They did it again as if making fun of my problem and I would have turned around if I didn't want to turn away from my angel.

Another beat started up and she looked startled for a moment before I barely made out the sweet sound of her laughter as she turned her eyes on me for one moment and I froze at her words.

"Maybe he'll change, maybe things'll get better,"

They switched off lines in the first set but it was the way she looked at me when she sang the opening that stung and I listened carefully.

"Maybe it would be nice, if he wouldn't always put you down  
Maybe things'll work out, but maybe they'll never  
And I think you've given him the benefit of the doubt."

I saw the other girl stand next to her and look her in the eyes as she sang the next part of the song, aiming the lyrics at her almost but the song stayed lively though I could almost sense a hidden meaning under the words.

"You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him  
You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him"

Now I knew why she'd glanced at me and looked startled in the beginning. Her _coven_ didn't approve of me apparently. What with the lyrics that said it much more straight forward so that I didn't have to pretend to interpret the meaning. What had I done to them? I could understand if Bella didn't want me, but how could they pass judgment so quickly.

I felt a soothing voice as Jasper's hand gripped my shoulder, calming me again. "You're reading too much into this Edward," he whispered though I heard him clearly, "it's just a song." Alice joined him too with a worried expression, "yeah Edward, don't put so much thought into it. She's an artist, she sings for a living. It doesn't all have to have some secret message just for you."

I clenched my hands at my side. They hadn't seen the look she gave me, the way she touched my fingers at that specific line. She had most certainly meant it for me. There was only so much coincidence I could take before I knew it was fate. Even me, damned as I was still believed in fate when it practically waved it's hand in front of your face saying bite me.

The whole conversation had lasted only seconds though and I heard the song run through my mind again.

"Maybe he'll change, if you could be better  
But maybe it's not your fault, he's checking out the waitress now  
But someday you'll change, one day you're stronger  
And you will have changed enough that it's time to get out"

Bella's voice blended perfectly with the blonde's as she sang with her now leaving at least the bowling ball part for the other girl to sing herself. For some reason that made me feel a little better, but not by much.

"You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him  
You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him"

There was that stupid chorus again, even if Bella didn't sing it herself. One of the tiny scraps of info we'd dug up on her on the web was that she wrote all of her own songs. So this was still written by her which was just as bad.

"You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him  
You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him

(you have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him)"

Since it was repeated though I knew the end of the song was near. I felt relieved when the beat died out and looked up at the stage again. They were moving a piano on stage now and my angel, I still refused to officially acknowledge her as my Bella, appeared to be stretching her hands with a grin

She could play the piano now too?! When had she learned that, she, I couldn't refuse anymore or if I did my head would surely burst. My Bella, ahh it felt wonderful to even think, had learned to play the piano. I couldn't wait to hear this song. It would definitely be wonderful.

The blood drained from my face though, or at least that's what it felt like though when she sat at the bench and stroked the keys .


	5. Misinterpretation

**Edward POV**

"My hands hold safely to my dreams  
Clutching tightly not one has fallen  
So many years I've shaped each one  
Reflecting my heart showing who I am  
Now you're asking me to show  
What I'm holding oh so tightly  
Can't open my hands can't let go  
Does it matter?  
Should I show you?  
Can't you let me go?"

I listened to her angelic voice as she sang. She put such emotion into her words and I felt horribly again for leaving her like that. Talking about all of her dreams and how she held them so close. Did she not trust me anymore, was that what she was saying?

I heard a groan behind me and glared at Jasper, "shut up," I growled. I knew how my feelings must affect him but I couldn't help it. I was so surprised at first, then confused, then hurt, so many emotions at once.

"You say I will be free  
I know but can't you see?  
My dreams are me."

Great so now she couldn't even trust me with herself, what was that supposed to mean. All I needed was one more chance to prove my love for her. I was certain she would forgive me, over time maybe, but eventually she would. I knew she wasn't one to hold a grudge and I would spend the rest of my existence groveling at her feet for her to take me back if I needed to. That was how bad I felt for hurting her and I just had to win her back. She had to see that I still loved her. I would prove it to her any way I could.

"You say you have a plan for me  
And that you want the best for my life  
Told me the world had yet to see  
All the things that I could be  
I know of course what I should do  
That I can't hold these dreams forever  
If I give them now to You  
Will You take them away forever?  
Or can I dream again?"

What was this? I looked up at her as she played soulfully; putting words to my lullaby I used to play for her. Maybe I was allowed a second chance, had she forgiven me? Then what was with the other songs? "Ugh," I groaned, maybe I _was_ reading too much into this situation. After all she couldn't have known I was coming, how would she know exactly what songs to play to push all the right buttons. Jasper was probably right and I relaxed the tiniest fraction of a bit.

I looked up as she stood and took that dark haired man's hand for help. I felt an instant rush of anger but passed it off as him being helpful, if only I could believe myself. She smiled up at him, xcxc and I could see something behind both of their eyes. No! I refused to accept that look.

He switched seats with her at the piano as the blonde came out with a maraca looking thing in her hand, standing in the back. I heard Rosalie growl beside me and knew she was feeling competitive. The entire group of them was extremely gorgeous, even for our kind and even I couldn't help but feel a bit envious of their beauty, especially the one with the black hair. He seemed so close to Bella. MY, Bella. I had to win her back. I know I told myself no matter who she chose if she was happy so would I but I couldn't just hand her over to _him_.

Never.

**Bella POV**

I felt Damien brush against me again as he helped me up and sighed as I spoke in his head. _'Leave him alone Day,'_ I reprimanded as I read his thoughts. _'He deserves to think in peace at least as if I can't already hear everything he's thinking I don't need you mocking his every thought.'_

'_But it's so interesting,' _he whined playfully from the piano, _'it's so cute how he thinks you still belong him.'_

'_Oh shut up,' _I replied, _'I don't belong to anyone anymore.'_

'_Ohh,' he retorted, 'sounds like you used to.'_

I growled at him, _'you looking to get your ass beat?' _I asked and he chuckled_._

'_Touchy, touchy.' _He sighed and I ignored him as I turned around to play, like a child sometimes!

I nodded as I counted off the beat and heard Damien begin on the piano, Liz with the shaker a moment later and I clutched the mic stand.

"It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  


God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes."

As childish as he was, I had to admit Damien certainly knew how to play the piano, it complemented me perfectly. Liz did well too, as both a back-up singer and occasional lead. For this one though it was more back-up. She didn't mind though which I was happy about, after all, a lot of people would complain in her position but she knew she got enough attention anyways.

"And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries"

I hoped Edward didn't analyze this entire song as well, his interpretations were way off course and if he misread this one he might get the wrong idea. I'd already heard most of his misconceptions in his head when I took a peek inside and I couldn't believe he would think like that. Of course I would take him back, I was just more independent now, and I wouldn't need him always there if he didn't want to be. I know his thoughts said he would be, but with Edward if anything held even the slightest sign of causing harm to me he would do what was best. Even if that meant leaving me altogether, he would do what he thought was best.

"God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it"

I had dropped to my knees now as I sang, taking care to keep my dress in check as I sang with a strong voice. I heard the music behind me but I could feel where the lyrics touched intimately with all of us, including my audience as well and that filled me with a sense of relief, knowing that they understood my songs.

"God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  


From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh.."

I finished the song as I stood back up and smiled out at the crowd that seemed so moved. They shouted for me and I felt elated that they would like my music so much.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," I nodded, "we've got one last song left for you and then a special treat when we're done. I'll be releasing my new single, Never Again, tonight and you'll all be getting a free copy, signed by me!"

They jumped up and screamed, shouting at the top of their lungs and I laughed. "Let's go," I paused for effect, "Never Again!"

Damien stood behind me, arms wrapped around me, part of our little skit and I heard Stephen start up on the bass ass Zach played electric, Liz playing on drums. This was definitely my favorite song ever. I was sure it would be an instant hit with everybody, almost all of them were but I hoped I could break my old record on the charts.

I just hoped Edward didn't think I was aiming this song at him, this was written in my darkest, I had just been getting over him and into the stage of hatred. I still felt this way, a little guarded, but I would get over it. He would have to prove himself to me if he even hoped to get me to trust him again.

I tapped my foot as I turned to face Damien, so close already and brought my face up to his as I took a deep unneeded breath and began to sing.


	6. Never Again Finale

**Bella POV**

"I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her,"

I pulled him closer to my body as I sang near his ear, sitting my chin on his neck there and felt a rumble of his approval and my voice went up a pitch.

"You think of me."

This was almost like a small skit for this song and it was pretty fun to do.

I walked my fingers up his chest as I continued, my voice going back to normal as I circled around him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind and continued to sing in his ear.

"I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay."

By now I was in front of him again and grabbed the front of his shrit twisting it in my fist as I shouted the lyrics.

"Does it hurt!  
To know I'll never be there,"

With every beginning of the line I jerked him closer to me.

"Bet it sucks!  
To see my face everywhere,"

I was enjoying myself and I had a feeling Damien liked it when, and to quote him, _'I got rough.'_ Only he would be thinking of such things right now, I grinned.

"It was you!  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know."

I tried to ignore Edward's thoughts as I sang, he was angry that I was so close to Damien right now and with the thoughts running through Damien's mind, it was a good thing I blocked it. He was only half heartedly attempting to block them and since we'd been together for so long, his imagination was a bit too vivid for Edward to handle.

"You knew!  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say!  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again!"

I started circling him again, keeping a wide berth between us, so my fingertips just barely brushed his shoulder as I walked behind him.

"If she really knows the truth She deserves you,"

I was at his opposite shoulder now as he watched me, twisting his head to keep me in sight. We'd practiced this many times and so the look in his eyes were actually really convincing. He looked so confused as I circled around him, whipping his head back and forth.

I was at the other shoulder again and his head spun to watch me in a quick movement. I looked back at Liz, her little part in this charade.

"A trophy wife Oh how cute,"

I tapped his cheek with my index finger mockingly and walked over to where Liz was playing.

I went around her back and leaned foward so I was in her ear, me other hand resting on her shoulder.

"Ignorance is bliss,"

I whispered in her ear eerily and she turned to watch me, her vampire senses allowing her to keep playing as well as Zach's influence over the drumsticks. Hell, if she let them go completely, he could keep them moving himself.

"But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you!"

I walked around to the front of her kit and she followed me with her eyes as I trailed my fingers on the symbol.

"You'll die together but alone."

I walked back to the center of the stage where Damien had been wandering like he didn't know where I'd gone. I was beside him in an instant and when my fingers brushed his back he froze, whipping his head around.

"You wrote me in a letter You couldn't say it right to my face Give me that Sunday school answer Repent your self away!"

I pulled him around to face me, his collar twined in my fingers again.

"Does it hurt!  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks!  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you!  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew!  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say!  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will

Never again!"

With each line that I tugged him closer I was half a foot away from his face now and I pulled him down like I might have kissed him but instead I was at his ear again.

"Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never,"

He tried to kiss me just as the next line came up, exactly like we'd practiced and I swirled my head away swiftly as I said it.

"Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!"

I shouted as I pushed him back and he stumbled. I was behind him in an instant, switching from shoulder to shoulder as I sang, watching his head swing from side to side, as if he was paranoid with how fast I disappeared.

"Does it hurt!  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks!  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you!  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew!  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say!  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will

Never again..."

I looked at him for a moment as if proving my point when I turned my head and walked away as the beat slowly stopped.

The crowd burst into a louder applause than they had all night. I could hear the buzz of their thoughts all focusing around, _'I can't wait to get this CD, this is my favorite song now! I can't believe she's giving these out free!'_

I was really happy they all thought that and I walked back to the stage as Damien took his bow and I pushed him softly from the stage.

I waved at them and they all cheered for me shouting "Isabella" at the top of their lungs. I bowed at them and heard the whistling again but it was fine with me, though luckily I didn't blush anymore. God, Damien needed to try harder to block his thoughts though, they were getting very...distracting, to say the least.

I stood up, flipping my hair back in place and laughed as I grabbed the stationary mic in my hand as I yelled, "what was that, I can't hear you!"

They cheered my name louder and I heard them stomping around and doing anything else that would make it louder. My fans loved me and I loved it. I hadn't felt this good in a long time, granted Damien knew how to please me now, but this, this energy you got from pumping up the crowd, the electircity in the air. Excitement everywhere, it was impossible to compare it to anything.

"Thank you everybody for all for your support tonight, I'm glad you all came out to see me at my first live concert!" I yelled to the stands. They responded with many "we love you!'s" and other things but for someone who didn't need to sleep I was feeling tired, this energy pumping through me could only last so long I guess. Plus having to continually keep everyone hidden from the radar was getting harder since Damien knew no restraint. Honestly if I didn't have the shield up I had a ten to one bet that said Edward launches himself onto the stage and tries to rip him to pieces.

Still I pumped my first in the air and cheered with a smile, "I'm gonna take a quick break backstage and then who's ready to meet me!" I asked and heard the "we are!" ringing in my ears. I saluted them as I walked off and heard Stephen take the mic letting everyone know they would start letting people backstage in ten minutes just so soon so that I can rest. God, I loved him, knew just when I needed a break and let me rest to the point right before I was actually ready.

**Edward POV**

Good god, another ten minutes before I oculd meet with my angel? Did they want to kill me?! Figure of speech obviously but it didn't help the feeling at all that that was exactly what would happen if I didn't see her soon. Still though at least this gave me time to read over the song she'd stung. It had stung me for more than one reason. The most important being the lyics, and tied in that place, how close she'd been with that other one. Did she need to be that close?

I could understand the little skit, it was supposed to be how he'd left her, but I knew it was I that she meant to be standing in his place. Did she truly feel that way about me? Would it be better if I didn't go see her backstage? No, I told myself firmly, I would earn her trust bakc and eventually her heart if it took the rest of my existence. I could be jsut as determined as she when I wanted to. And now that she was a vampire too, if I couldn't smell it on her I knew it was the truth, I wouldn't even _need_ to hold back.

Then the words fo the song hit me again and I repeated them in my head,

_"Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you."_

I refused to believe those words, I had lived long enough without here, even longer believing her dead. I would no longer go without her. Her and I were meant for eachother, and her appearence tonight I could not just accept coincedence. It was _fate_. We werer meant to be together forever, and I ould do whatever I needed to to prove it to her.

That man though, he posed as a problem. I was uncomfortable with their closeness and it was clear there was some sort of attraction between them. Friendship or love I couldn't tell. None of us could! That was another thing among the millions tonight that irritated me. Not a single one of us could read into any of their thoughts, futures, or even emotions! None of our abilities got through to them and that irked me to no end. Being bling wasn't something I particualrly enjoyed, nor did ALice. In truth I believe she was even more irritated than I was at not being able to see this coming.

_'Edward,'_ Alice's voice sounded in my head, _'are you coming or not?' _I turned to look at her to see the family making their way through the crowd, '_we're leaving?'_ I asked indignantly, no way was I leaving now when I was just a few excruiciatingly long minutes away. I heard her sigh and she answered me, _'Of course not. I knew you weren't listening.' _At my confused expression she explained more clearly. _'We're going to see if we can get backstage earlier since it's only us and Bella knows we're here. I heard...'_ When she stopped I glared at her and goaded her to say it as I looked through her mind. _'Aro and Jane already headed backstage and were let in.'_

I followed quickly.


	7. Backstage Confession

D**ISCLAIMER!!** I **only** own OC's and plotline. S. Meyers owns everyone else.

**

* * *

****Edwrad POV**

I heard a low rumbling growl in my throat as I caught up quicker now to Alice as we headed towards the door. We flashed our badges at the bouncers outside the door and they shook their head at us saying we were going to have to wait. Of course their tune changed when Emmett grabbed one of them and slammed him against the wall.

Or at least we might have made it inside if one of the band members, the guitarist I believe showed up at the door. One moment Emmett had a firm grip on him and the next he himself was being slammed into the door, leaving a big impression on it.

Somehow though this went unnoticed by everyone who were huddled in groups, chattering excitedly about the concert and going bakcstage and eveyrhting else.

I looked at the boy standing beside the door and he didnt' appear to move though Emmett was pushed more forcefully into the door a second time. We growled at him and he glared at us. "Follow the rules, what do you think you're doing trying to force your way inside?" he asked, obviously unshaken by our growls. Rosalie though recovered first and launched himself at him, furious for harming Emmett. He looked at her uncaringly at her and a moment later she flew into Emmett with a crash. He roared but was still pinned to the door as he slid across it until he was on the wall now and the door burst open to the blonde female.

"Put them down," she ordered him and out of nowhere Emmett and Rosalie slumped to the ground. they both looked all the world like they werre about to attack before she rounded on them, "shut up and stand. Don't attack anyone." Abruptly their growls ceased and they looked scared as they stood up and returned to Carlisle's side. They obviously didn't know why they listened to her. She looked back to the people that had begun watching and with the same tone spoke, "you didn't say anything go back ot your friends." They turned suddenly back to their groups and began chattering again as if nothing had happened.

We all looked at her in stunned amazement before I heard another growl though I knew it wasn't ours. I looked at the guitarist as he spoke to her, "I was handling it. It's been a while since I've moved somehting so big," he chuckled. Despite everything she'd just done though she grinned, "if you want something big to move go get that piano off stage before I make you." He bowed to sarcastically, "yes master," and then headed in the crumpled door again and I watched amazed as it straightened itself out again. I caught his faint murmur, "she'd kill me if she saw that."

I turned my attention back on the blonde. "Why can't we go inside?" I asked her and she shrugged, "go ahead though be prepared." She warned us as she slipped back inside and we followed confused before we heard the shriek.

**Bella POV**

I smiled down at Jane as I sat comfortably in Damien's lap while he rubbed my back relaxingly. This was normal for him, for all of us now so he didn't flinch whe Jane screamed and just kept soothing me with his hands from god.

"I believe I told you none of my guests are food Jane," I grinned and she screamed again. I could smell Elizabeth getting closer at a casual pace while the _others_ whipped by her at full speed. Zach was talking with Stephen calmly when Edward came first, followed by Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and then finally Rosalie and Jasper. A peek into Liz's satisfied mind told me why they came late and I laughed.

For now though I didn't let their arrival deter my punishment. "No matter how good they smell while you are my guest you are not to feed off of anyone even as a sampler got it?" I asked though she glared daggers at me that assured me if looks could kill I would be dead.

Damien's hand moved lower as he massaged the center of my back now and I twisted as I heard my spine crack, "that feels better," I sighed and released Jane form my smile. Aro grimacced at me, "I apologize Isabella," he too payed no mind to the Cullen's. "She could not help herself when that girl tripped, I thought she had fed sufficiently enough before our arrival. I assure you it will neve rhappen again so I ask that you refrain from harming her again as I am in charge of the punishment handed down. It is our job to regulate appropriate feeding not yours."

"I try to help you as much as I can Aro," I answered steadily, "but when you are in my city I will enforce my own rules. If you can't agree to that I have no problem with backing myself up. You know just as well as I do what I'm capable of Aro. It is not wise for you to make an enemy of me. I abide by the Volturi's laws just as well as any vampire but I can overthrow if I'd like."

He frowed at me for a moment before nodding his head, "yes yes I don't doubt that you can," he said ignoring the sharp intake of breath the Cullen's had all taken at my threat. "I would never want to make an enemy of you of course. Now that that's out of the way though I'd like to congradulate on an astounding performance. I believe your choice of songs was..._intriguing_ to say the least." I knew what he was getting at by the gleam in his eyes but I shrugged it off. "Many thanks Aro...Jane," I added after a moment, "but now," I nodded towards the Cullen's, fially acknowledging their prescece. "I have some other guests to attend to if you don't mind."

"Not at all," his eyes lit up with amusement, "I'm sure we can find something to entertain ourselves with before we leave." I nodded my assent as he left with Jane sending him a mental reminder fo my warning though he said nothing.

I was not, to say the least, looking foward to this talk but I turned to face them nonetheless, tuning into their thoughts of pure amazement at what I'd just done. They basically went as follows.

Edward:_Bella, my Bella just talked back to the Volturi!  
_Alice:_I can't believe she did that to Jane!  
_Jasper:_Did Bella just do what I think she did?_  
Esme:_My poor little Bella, facing down the Volturi like that!  
_Carlisle:_Bella's grown so strong to be able to do that.  
_Emmett:_Go Bella! Facing down the Volturi like that, that the Bells I know!  
_Rosalie:_She looks even better than I do! How could she speak to the Volturi that way?!_

Of course they were all shell-shcoked, I'd changed alot in the years they'd left me but Emmett's thoughts made me laugh, leave it to him to be proud of that. Damien's thoughts entered my head as well, since he was so close he could also read their minds and asked me. _'Exactly how weak do they think you are?' _I grinned and answered him silently, _'last time they saw me I was still human.' _I smiled as he shuddered with his own laughter.

I heard someone clear their throats and met Carlisle's steady gaze. "Bella?" he askled tenatively as I looked at him with my own shining amber eyes. "Yes?" I asked. that was about as far as he got before Alice launched herself at me in an attempt to hug me, repeating over and over, "I knew it was you, I just knew it!"

I embraced her back awkwardly when I heard Damien's thoughts. _'Now that's hot.'_ I giggled as I looked at him and hugged Alice tighter, "like that?" I aksed him with raised brows and he sat up straight as I laughed and released a confused Alice. My eyes flicked to Liz for a moment as she raised her brows at me with a gleam of mischief in them and I nodded. "Liz?" I asked innocently and she responded in kind, "yes Bella?"

"I believe there's some trash that needs to be taken out if you'd be oh so kind." By now I heard Stephen and Zach chuckling, they knew what was going to happen now. The Cullen's though seemed at a loss before Liz met Damien's eyes and he shimmered trying to disappear before I grabbed him and nulled his powers. "C'mon boy," Liz patted her leg like he was a puppy, "go to your room." Though she said it mockingly I felt Damien struggle as he forced to stand and walk. "No!" he whined, "I don't wanna, I'll behave I promise," he begged as his legs kept walking. Liz coaxed him again, "c'mon keep going."

By now we had all dissolved into a fit of laughter as Damien disappeared down the hall. "Good boy," Liz cooed, teasing him as he slammed the door shut, fuming, as he sent his thoughts at me. We were all laughing though the Cullen's were still lost. I heard Damien's voice yell indignantly, "if I'm a dog I demand a treat at least!" I grinned evilly and the others recognized my smile as I sent a choice few memories of myself in the shower his way and he banged on the door. "Never mind I take it back! Stop it Bella! Don't think I won't break this door!"

"Sit!" Liz ordered and immediately the banging ended with a groan as Damien' was forced to sit down in the room. We stopped laughing whe Esme cleared her throat and I looked up at her and straightened myself out. "Hello Esme," I smiled warmly at her, "no tackle hugs from you?" She smiled at me, lighting up her whole face as she strecthed her arms out. If she could cry I bet she would be doing so right now as I stepped up and hugged her. I heard voice in my head as she thought to herself, _'my daughter's still alive.'_

It touched me to know that she still thought of me as one of her own children. I smiled as I breathed in her deep familiar scent. Much stronger with my heightened senses. I finally let her go and grinned at all of them, "I guess I'm only getting a hug from _mom_ then right?" I asked. I know I startled Esme but it was a good kind of thing.

That was about as far as I got before I swept up into a huge bear hug by Emmett first before Alice happily threw herself into the mix along with Jasper. Rosalie was hesitant but I opened my arms for her and I heard above me from Emmett," c'mon Rose she won't bite." "Hard," I added with a giggle and she smiled as she embraced me. I hugged Carlisle next and I heard him sigh with relief at my safety.

I didn't even hesitate which seemed to surprise everyone when I turned to face Edward. He was kind of hunched over, hands in his pockets, and trying not to look at me though his thoughts said it all. He'd hung back from the group obviously, nervous I wouldn't accept like everyone else though as to quote him he, _'longed to hold me in his arms again and never let go.'_

I put my hands on my hips and pouted at him when he looked up at me, his eyes full of wondering and questions. "I guess you don't want to hug me anymore either right?" I aksed him, kidding around. That seemed to be all he needed as his mind screamed out, unaware I could read it, _'yes, YES! and so much more!'_ He was cruching me to his chest with both arms wrapped around me, no longer having to worry about killing me. I had grown though and my body no longer molded perectly to his. It would take a while to get that feel back, to carve out my own place again assuming I wanted to. I knew who I was now and I also knew of place where I fit like a glove already.

"Oh Belle,"he whispered in my ear,"I'm so sorry about everything. I had to leave though, there was too much danger involved and I didn't want to hurt you. I promise I'll never do it again and and," he seemed to be searching for the words to make this alright and I shook my head as I let go of him and smiled innocently."It's okay Edward I forgive you," I told him and he gasped, "but how, how could you forgive me so easily for hurting you like that?" he asked me though in his mind he was still glad I had.

"Because," I stated simply, "I don't love you anymore."

* * *

**A/N:**OMG did she just say what i think she did?! cliffie! **R&R** people!


	8. Autographs

AT LAST!! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE!

I feel I should explain the sudden MIA though, oyu see my laptop's adapter was chewed by some mysterious force cough my dog cough and my laptop died, plus my home cpu's hardrive crashed and we are still waiting for it to get fixed. Even still better to this amazing streak of luck (sarcasm) I went to mexico for a month. Still I hope you enjoy this next chapter because I had much fun finally getting to write it --

"Look that came out wrong," I sighed as I met Edwards pained expression that bloomed back into hope at my words. "Come with me for a second I need to talk with you," I said I holding out my hand and looking at the rest of the room, adding, "in private"  
I headed to my room with Edwards hand holding firmly to mine as if this would make up in some small way how hed left all those years ago.  
It didnt.  
I unlocked my door and flung Damien out, letting him know not to interrupt in any way shape or form. This was a serious discussion now and I needed it to remain that way. I locked the door behind me and tapped the walls, "soundproof," I told him, "were gonna need it. And no," I added, cutting him off, "vampires cant hear through it either"  
"Bella you must let me explain," Edward pleaded with that lovely voice of his. I took my hand from his now and placed it on my hip firmly. "Then please do," I said coldly, gesturing forward with my other arm for him to take a seat. This would not be a short conversation. "Explain why after you left me for so many years you thought you could just come back like that and everything would fine again. Explain why for one second you would even think that I still loved in the slightest," I sighed, glaring at him.  
"It had to be done Bella, I loved you, I still love you, and I will never stop loving you," Edward said with as much feeling as a vampire could. Vampires are good liars though, I would know. So of course I let him carry on with his so called heart bearing session, keeping nice and detached so he wouldnt know what I was thinking. Not that he could anyways but by keeping my face blank I had extra insurance.  
"What happened back then," he sighed, remembering that oh so enjoyable talk in the meadow. "It had to be done. I couldn't risk you getting hurt again. Every moment you spent with me as a human you were in mortal danger. I couldn't allow you to take that risk so I left you, hoping you could move on. I realized what a mistake I had made and came back to see you but-" he cut off and met my eyes.  
After Edward had left me, I left town. No calls, no letters.  
Vanished.  
The only note was to Charlie saying that I would be alright. Other than that it was like I had disappeared into thin air. I knew some people actually thought I might have left with the Cullen's. They were sadly mistaken.  
"I left after you did," I told him bluntly. "Started singing for a living if you haven't noticed. That was how I met Damien. He was the one who changed me because," I glared into his eyes, "unlike you, he didn't mind having me as a vampire. Unlike YOU," I shouted in a death whisper, "he wanted me to be with him"  
He winced at my words, obviously saddened by this but I stood firm. I knew there was a small part of me that would forgive him if I showed anything but cold. Try as I did to wrap that feeling and stuff it away I could hear the voice calling in the back of my head to forgive him and let him come back. To stop hurting him as I could plainly see I was. Any sign of giving I gave though, Edward would take and use to his advantage. If I forgave him now I could lose it all. My heart had mended the last time, slowly and maybe a little crooked, but healed all the same. I don't know if it could pull that kinda thing a second time. I don't think I even wanted to find out.  
"Bella," he said contritely, "I am sorry for coming back then if that if that is not what you wanted. I know I wanted you to move on and be happy but there was a small, no, a large part of me that wanted you to never forget me and that is what led me back to throw myself at your mercy when I went back to Forks. If you are more happy here, now, with this-" he cut off and choked, distraught with grief and I clenched my hands, telling myself over and over not to fall for it again, that I would only be hurt. I was sick I realized. Hurting him like this. He needed to speak soon before I lost my reasoning. "With this Damien fellow I understand. I will disappear Bella, for you, even if it means taking myself out of the picture, if it means you're happiness, I will leave." He looked into my eyes and I saw the weary old man he'd become while he was away. The pain of centuries hidden beneath theire depths. Pain brought by me, by leaving ME. He spoke softly so that I barely heard him as he whispered. "To make you happy"  
I felt my rage bubble over then. My nails dug into the skin of my palms as I flet the rage coil, within me, twisting and sliding around, taking a firm grip. How dare he. HOW DARE HE!! For my happiness he says. How dare he spout such blasphemy from those lips. Happiness my ass! How dare he assume I could be happy without him, that I could be whole without him. I felt the stitches on my heart fall apart as my pain was unleashed, a tidal wave of grief I had kept stored away that clashed evenly with my pounding fury. He who dares pain himself the victim in my eyes when I was the one so thouroughly shredded inside. It was a wonder that I was still standing now that my binds were unleashed. I set him with the most deadly glare I could ever muster and felt the words escape in a hiss.  
"How dare you Edward Mason Cullen think that I, Isabella Marie Swan could ever, EVER, be happy without you. To think even for a moment that you leaving me again would be helpful in the least. For you to give up so quickly on what we had just because you think I'm more interested in another man. Why don't you fight goddamnit!" I screamed. If I had been human I had no doubt tears would be streaming down my face as I threw this twisted rage at him. "Fight for your place instead of just giving up. You want to make me happy?" I asked looking at his confused expression. "Don't make me laugh. Just giving up like that without saying anything, jut leaving again after showing up after all these years because you think anyone could even come close to filling the void you left in my heart, tha"  
I was cut off abruptly by the feel the of strong arms wrapping around me, holding me close. His scent enveloped my senses as I felt my arms crush him even closer, wanting, no, needing to feel like one again. Melt with him like I once had. His hands stroked my hair softly and I hear him breathe in. "Bella," he whispered softly in my ear, "oh my sweet Bella. Thank you for forgiving me. I swear I will earn your trust again, even if it takes a thousand years because," he stroked the side of my face turning me to meet his intense gaze. "I will still be here, I will never leave you again my sweet Bella"  
I craned my neck and kissed him, savoring the sweet taste taste of him. We were not one, like we once had been but I could sense the change in my, no, both of our bodies. Changing to mold to eachothers new shapes. We clung to eachother in passion and I knew I had given in. Maybe not completely, far from that, but enough to let him back into my life.  
I didn't really want to leave Damien though. He'd been with me for so many years that it would be cruel just to drop him like that. Still, I didn't want to hurt Edward anymore either. He'd been through enough already, to hurt him more would also be cruel.  
More things to ponder I realized, but I had plenty of time now. Both men were still in my life and I had a band to get back to. Which reminded me, I was signing autographs soon. A sad and unfortunate truth. I slowly pulled away from his velvety lips, but he refused to leave me, kissing down my jaw with kisses that could send a girl swooning as he teased my skin with his tongue and teeth, nibbling oh so softly. When he got to my collar bone I fought to keep a cool head and planted my hands more firmly on his chest. He looked up at me in ocnfusion and raised a brow at me. I kissed him softly, a small peck on the lips and pulled back when he leaned into it, letting him balance himself out. I winked at him as I stepped out the door.

"I've got autographs to sign."

--

Just to let you guys know I was torn between lettign you guys see the epilogue or not but since you waited so long I decided to put it up and it will be along shortly as it's not very long. Also, look ofward to the sneak peak of my next series as well. 


	9. Epilogue: Can you hear me?

I groaned and rolled over onto Edward's chest, god I'd missed this. Damien had Liz now surprisingly, and I guess she learned quickly why I'd hated to be interupted. I never got a chance to make fun of her for revenge though since I was still at it. With Edward though this time. He'd been staying true to his promise though, he's hardly even away from my side for more than a few seconds, once a whole minute had gone by. He was determined to prove to me how serious he was about us now.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled as I leaned down and kissed his chin before he shifted and turned so that my lips slid to his. We didn't need to breathe anymore btu we tried not to go for too long. I deepened the kiss for one moment before pulling back slowly. I sat up again, straddling him at his waist.

I tilted my head up and closed my eyes as I began to sing softly.

"Hear me  
Hear me,"

I felt Edward's slide up my waist and call my name softly. I placed my hands over his and hushed him silently. I wanted him to hear this. He kept his hands still as I continued.

"You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?"

His hands clenched around my waist, holding me tight as I let the words pour forth. He needed to know. It was not so simple as to just put it in words, no, he needed to remember, always and forever.

"Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me,"

I could hear his thoughts.

_I hear nothing but you my love. In a crowd of of ten, or ten thousand, your voice will always rise above in my ears._

My hands held his tightly as I went on. I felt reassured now.

"I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?"

More of his thoughts came in, _I can always hear you my Bella, I will never leave alone again._

His arms wrapped around my waist all the way, making him pull himself up with me as I sang.

"Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me."

He rested his head on my breast, his head rising and falling in time with my words, his arms still wrapped securely around me.

"I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?"

It was quiet now, his eyes closed as he simply absorbed the lyrics into his mind.

"Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me."

I leaned back again and shifted my weight so we fell back together onto the soft bed. For all that we were together though it could've been the floor for all I cared.

One arm slipped underneath my neck as a stone pillow while the other lay casually but possesively across my waist, running up and down my side. I turned my head to face him and kissed him softly. No passion, or lust, just sweet, sweet love.

His hand slid up to cradle my chin as I whispered against his lips, my arms lockign around his neck, tangling in his hair.

"I forgive you."

He returned the sweet gesture, not trying to turn it into anything more and answered softly, lips ghosting over mine,

"I hear you."

"Come on Jason," the female complained, "they smell so good." Her fangs were bared as she dragged her mate after the three children in the small clearing ahead. Her mate followed swiftly, his mouth practically watering. Sharron was right, these children smelled to good to pass up. They were going to visit a coven in a few days that preferred a 'vegetarian' lifestayle so thye'd decided to stop off for a quickie when they scent washed over them, beckoning them foward. Luckily there were three of them so they might not need another mela, not after how tantalizing these smelled.  
They entered the clearing and saw three small kids standing around. The one in the center had nicked his wrist and that was where the blood had come from. His lips drew back in a hiss. "You seem to have crossed our paths at the wrong time," he grinned. The woman beside him, Sharron, smiled cruelly, her fangs growing larger in preparation of the expected feed.  
"If I'm not mistaken," the little girl spoke up, perhaps six, maybe seven years of age, "you guys came looking for us." Her eyes were devoid of emotion as he stood there calmly, looking all the world an innocent child. "Don't tease them," a boy with the same look said coldly, "stupid leeches like them can't resist an easy meal," he drawled.  
The two vampires roared in unison, "you filthy little brats!" They launched themselves together at the two siblings when something happened. They had forgotten the little boy and didn't watch as he licked his finger, sealing the wound on his wrist. He sighed and sat down with a pout, "I never get to play"  
The vmapire failed to notice what he was talking about until it was too late. Each had a sword run straight through their chests. They cackled as they gripped the blades, "you think this will kill us?" Jason roared. "Stupid brats, you'll die slowly now," Sharron cackled as she grabbed her sword too. The two kids said nothing and quickly swiped their index fingers from the hilt straight up the blade, blood running across the razored edge. They looked at eachother and nodded. "Our blood seals the slayres pact, our blades play the part of the pen. Flames of wrath, destroy these creatures from within"  
Strange words from a child's mouth but soon the steel blades lit up from the trail of blood and ignited the vampires, burning them to ashes quickly as they screamed.  
"Stupid leeches," the young boy said, "didn't even remember that a sword shouldn't be able to pierce them so easily." The girl held her blade out and watched it disappear in a black flame, "I figured as much," she spoke bluntly and looked at the older boy who finished her sentence. "They didn't even notice that we didn't have swords in the beginning."

_Who are these mysterious children, find out soon in- The Blade Children Trilogy book 1: Slayres_

**So do you like the preview are you dying to read it? I hope so but let me know what you think about it and wether I should put it in vampires or incorporate the Twilight world O.o...**

* * *


End file.
